Catwoman's Confession: The trilogy
by ZCardio556
Summary: The epic 3 part series in which Catwoman stops resisting her love for the caped crusader and, through an amazing adventure, finally learns she must confess to it.


**Catwoman's Confession: The Trilogy**

**By ZCardio556**

Part1:

Catwoman stands over Batman. Glaring down at him, she wishes he would stand.

Catwoman: "Damn it, you win Batman…I confess."

She grabs Deathstroke's gun and puts it to her head.

Catwoman: "Don't make this happen Bruce. Don't you do it you bastard."

Two weeks earlier.

Catwoman runs away from Batman. Leaping from building to building, but missing one. She falls between two buildings and hits three fire escapes on her way down. Batman quickly rushes down to help her. She lies on the ground moaning, her hand cupping her left breast. Her other hand messaging her broken rib. She bends her neck forward to see why she can't feel her leg. She sees that the bone is sticking out.

Catwoman: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! God damn it…damn it…..Daaaaaaaaamn it!"

Batman kneels in front of her.

Batman: "You're hurt Selena.

Catwoman: "And what, you thought I was moaning because you know how to please a woman?!"

Batman bends over, moving his hand closer to Catwoman.

Catwoman: "Bruce, what the hell are you doing?!"

Batman: "I have to realign the bone and sew it up or it could…."

Catwoman suddenly interrupts.

Catwoman: "Bruce, you clueless idiot. Don't you know I'm a big kitty and I can take care of myself?"

Batman: "You are going to die without my help Selena! …Someday I…."

Batman turns his head from Catwoman.

"Won't be able to protect you."

Catwoman: "Cut the bull Bruce….I don't need your help…and I don't need you…..and you should stop pretending like you're the only reason I'm ever safe all the time!"

Catwoman pushes the bone into her leg, and before she can stop him batman rips off a piece of his cape and raps it around her leg.

She slaps him and blood splats onto the snow. She stands up and turns her hurt body away from batman.

Catwoman: "Bet that slap turned you on."

Catwoman walks off and batman picks up the jewels she stole. The police quickly show up and run into the alley to meet up with batman.

Commissioner Gordon: "Batman".

Batman: "Evening commissioner, these were stolen."

Commissioner Gordon: "By who?"

Batman is quick for a while.

Batman: "Some punk thief."

Commissioner Gordon: "Well, I'm damn glad you got the jewels back. Nice job."

Sirens wail as the police drive off. Batman looks down at the snow with drizzles of blood.

Batman: "When I protect you, I'm saving what's left of my heart Selena….and I know you feel the same way."

Batman grapples away into the night.

The next day Selena wakes up to find her friend rapping her leg in a cloth.

Her friend: "Morning. Looks like you didn't get us a payday, huh?"

Catwoman: "I thought you were meeting an older guy last night?"

Her friend: "He never showed. Besides, why date some old piece of when ass when I can just les out with my hot best friend right here?"

She jokingly strokes Selena's thighs, slaps her ass, and giggles.

Catwoman: "Do you want what happened to me to happen to you?"

Suddenly, the window explodes and then a vase explodes and then a mirror. Selena gets up and limps over to the mirror. She picks up what looks like bullet crashed from impact. Turning around in shock, she grabs her best friend and more bullets start flying through the windows. The run left and right through halls of the building, but shots are fire every time they are near a window. They stop by the front entrance, knowing when they run across they will be shot at through the large windows. Catwoman grabs a phone from the front desk and throws it. The bullet hits it and Catwoman uses a special stun-light Batman gave her to make glare at the person trying to kill them. She sees Deathstroke blinded and drops his rifle. She sticks her head out in surprised shock. As Deathstroke grabs his rifle again Catwoman quickly snaps out of awe and runs with her friend across the building front entrance. Shots are fired but miss. Deathstroke finds that he's out of ammo and leaves. Catwoman and her friend dive out of a side window on the first flour into an alley. They get up and run away. Catwoman's leg is still injured. She manages to walk fast anyway.

Later that night, Selena couldn't resist breaking into the home of Salvatore Maroni. His wife's secret stash of unknown drug money would be far more than enough to make up for last night's bust, and set her for half a year. Breaking the glass, she walks in.

Batman: "Why would you even think I wouldn't know you were here?"

Catwoman is startled.

Catwoman: "Don't you ever get in the way of my job Bruce.

Batman: "Selena you know who's house you're in; you're lucky I found you when I did."

Both Batman and Catwoman were whispering. Suddenly, voice is heard.

Salvatore: "It's stupid to rob my friend Carmine…..but it's even stupider to rob my wife…..Kill them.

Deathstroke turns on his gun's laser pointer.

Deathstroke: "I'm ready for that payday."

Batman: "Selena, look out!"

To be continued.

Part 2:

Catwoman: "I swear, if you say nothing I'll do it. I swear Bruce."

Batman lay on the ground not saying a word.

Catwoman: "Say it….say it….say it…"

Catwoman's face started turning red.

Catwoman: "Say it, damn it!"

Catwoman's eyes began to shed tears. She pulled the hammer of the hand gun back.

Catwoman: "I'm not in a good place right now Bruce. Please don't abandon me. Please."

A week and a half earlier.

Batman: "Catwoman!"

Batman grabs Catwoman and runs out of the room with her. They try to run for the roof.

Catwoman: "Why are we going this way, Bruce?"

Batman: "Nightwing is going to be picking us up from here."

Catwoman: "You planned to take me somewhere else tonight? Dude! I had this all under control, you clueless…"

Batman: "Shut up Selena and just admit you need help already."

Catwoman stops running.

Batman: "Selena…..Selena, what the hell are doing?!"

Catwoman stayed still and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Catwoman: "I thought you'd respected me. You call me stupid, say I need your damn help, stalk me, now you're telling to shut my mouth?! What, is anyone allowed to say no to you? Or better, I am just some object you can take advantage of whenever you come home drunk from the strip club and feel horny?"

Batman: "What the hell are you talking about Selena? We have to go!

Catwoman: "You think because I'm 16 that I won't fight back or tell the cops you put your hand up my shirt?! I may be drunk, but I'm sober enough to know that marrying you is nothing but bullshit."

Batman: " Selena, enough of this nonsense! Hurry the hell up and let's move it already!"

Catwoman: "I don't need to go with you Uncle Richard, my mom may not know, but I'm telling her about our secret game. I don't want to play anymore and you hurt me every time we play "cute doctor". Don't touch me anymore."

Batman looks at Catwoman completely confused as she keeps shouting at him. Tears have been coming out of her eyes, and she is still yelling at Batman.

Deathstroke: "She's up here Sal'."

Catwoman continues to yell at Batman when he abruptly grabs her and jumps out the window. Nightwing was flying the Bat when Deathstroke came up to the floor Batman and Catwoman had jumped out of. He shot at Nightwing pulled away as Deathstroke was handed a rocket launcher. Batman and Catwoman fell off the Bat. Before Deathstroke could pursue them Batman dropped smoke pellet and escaped into the sewer. They kept walking until Batman's wrist watch went off.

Catwoman: "What's up with your watch? Is it telling you when you should stop stalking pretty girls?"

Batman: "Worst joke you've ever made Selena. No, it tells me when we're in a safe zone. I'll call Nightwing and tell him we're here. Damien, we're at the following ordinates."

Batman tells Nightwing where they are.

Catwoman: "Damien huh. Should have figured….you employ the son of that whore you dated."

Batman: "Don't you ever call her a whore!"

Catwoman: "Oh relax Bruce, you already had a kid together. Besides, your bastard child wouldn't know how…..

Batman interrupted Catwoman.

Batman: "You know he was going to save you?"

Catwoman: "Was, but didn't. Happy trails Bruce."

Catwoman walks into a hotel. She goes into a private meeting area. There an artic menace is waiting. He smiles like a dark.

Penguin: "So, have you got what I asked for?"

Catwoman: "Batman."

Penguin: "I'm sorry. Never did play the game of say one sentence and I'm supposed to instantly no what the hell you're talking about."

Catwoman: "I'm sorry Coblepot I…"

Penguin: "That's Mr. Coblepot to you! Well, you're a nice girl. Tell you what, I won't kill you. Instead, I'll hire you to kill someone for me."

Catwoman: "Who?"

To be continued.

Part 3

(4fireking is credited with assisting in the creation of this story)

Catwoman has Deathstroke's gun in her hand. She starts squeezing the trigger.

Catwoman: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH god!"

Tears flow down her face as she prays that Batman is not dead.

Catwoman: "Batman, I'm sorry I never said it before, but I was scared. I couldn't take being hurt. I'm scared and I need you in my arms. I can't keep waiting for you to get up, but I swear I'll pull this trigger if you don't! Don't you care about me Bruce? Don't you…love me?"

Last night.

Catwoman: "Well, at least our place isn't total shit hole."

They walk into new home Coblepot was renting out for them.

Catwoman's friend: "Do you really have to kill him?"

Catwoman: "I just need to keep us safe."

A tear came out of her friends left eye.

Catwoman's friend: "Ask Batman if he can help, he'll….."

Catwoman: "Batman (shouting)…he…..we don't need him. I'll be fine."

Selena begins to sniffle and was on the brink of crying.

Catwoman: "I promise I will be careful. You're not going to lose me. You're not going to…

Catwoman's friend: "Please don't go, don't go, don't go Selena."

Her friend held Selena in her arms as they both start to sob. Catwoman knows she shouldn't, but won't admit she's scared.

Catwoman: "I have to kill Sionis, and then Penguin will protect us."

Deathstroke cleans his sniper rifle. He wishes he could use soon.

Batman: "Call off the hit Salvatore! I will drop you from this roof!"

Deathstroke: "Having fun out there?"

Salvatore Maroni: "Deathstroke, I paid you and I even offered you a second job. Why you doing this to me?"

Deathstroke: "Well when my assignment is to first take out Catwoman, and then kill my own son, that's bad for business."

Deathstroke looked down at Sal.

Deathstroke: "How about we change the turns of our deal? I take out Batman's "pussy" and you find a different target than my god damn son?"

Batman: "I won't let you kill Catwoman, don't even think about it!"

Salvatore Maroni: "Wait…what if I send you after the kitty's hit. She's been hired to kill that Black Mask creep."

Batman: "She's been assigned to kill Black Mask?"

Salvatore Maroni: "Penguin's hired her to kill the ugly bastard….and I want him dead too."

Batman: "Why?"

Salvatore Maroni: "He makes it hard for me and Coblepot to get legit. Me and him need to get a normal tax return and so we use the money we get from selling "sachard"(their own new street drug) to build legit businesses so we can have a peaceful retirement 15 years from now. Please pull me up, all the blood is going to my brain!"

Batman pulled him up.

Deathstroke: "If that's ok with you bats, I'll agree to it."

Batman looked at Deathstroke.

Batman: "Deal."

Catwoman is running over the roof tops, scoping out Black Mask's Steel mill. Blindly, she waits thinking that this will be her salvation. She jumps down to the ground and waits for Sionas or Black Mask as most call him. Her claws cleaned for the blood she planned to spill. Black Mask came out the main doors and Catwoman prepared to attack. Suddenly, S.W.A.T. surrounded him. They were going to take him when he said:

Black Mask: "Gentlemen….don't you realize you're all going to die?"

A blaze of machine gun fire irrupted. Armed vehicles came flying out all different areas of the steel mill. Sionas quickly spotted Catwoman.

Black Mask: "Kill her-!"

The trucks revved up their engines and roared after her. Catwoman dashed off. She tried to climb up to the roof, but the trucks shot at her and a bullet grazed her hand. She fell and began running again.

Catwoman: "Shit!"

She scrambled left and right, but the trucks smashed through everything. She jumped over armed guards and fought them as she attempted to escape. One of them managed to smack her with the stock of his shot-gun. Catwoman fell down and fell off the side of the steel mill's platform. She swam and swam, but machine guns and grenades came at her like a storm. The freezing cold water wasn't helping either. She knew she was going to die. She barely made it to shore when she started to go unconscious. By that time she was almost dead, yet she heard a noise that sounded like a boom. After the boom an arm pulled her out. Damian Wayne wasn't happy to see Catwoman after she failed to care when he was about to give her and Batman a free ride home. Still, he was willing to pull her out of the water. More explosions went off as Deathstroke continued to blow up Black Mask's fortress.

Catwoman: "Batman?"

Nightwing: "Damian Wayne."

Deathstroke continued firing at Sionas's troops on the ground from the Bat. He sees that Catwoman and Damian are being surrounded. He quickly jumps off the Bat and uses his sniper rifle. Shot after shot he knock armed enforcers and guards on their asses and kept running to help Damian and Catwoman. Batman flew over and covered the whole ground with smoke. The guards were unable to see easily but were well experienced in dealing with Batman. They strapped on heat vision goggles and continued searching for the caped crusader and his friends. The guards slowly move in. Boom goes 13 landmines.

Batman: "Deathstroke, I told you not to use lethal force!"

Deathstroke: "You do your job your way, I'll do mine my way."

The smoke started to evaporate.

Batman: "Damian, let's go!"

Batman and Nightwing started running off, but Deathstroke wasn't moving.

Batman: "Deathstroke, what are you doing?"

Deathstroke: "You kidding, I'm having more fun now than I did in "Nam". You keep going, I have a target I need to kill. That's how I pay the bills."

Batman: " You don't need to kill anyone! Let's go!"

Deathstroke: "Just go, Batman!"

They run off as fast as they can. Alfred is flying the Bat, but Batman tells him to leave because the gun fire is too intense for him to survive. Instead, Alfred lowers the Bat down to deploy the Batmobile. It roars toward Batman, Catwoman, and Damian. When it stops in front of them, Batman puts Catwoman inside. Nightwing doesn't get in.

Batman: "Son, what are you doing? Why aren't you getting in?"

Nightwing: "I'll be ok dad. I want to keep a look out for trouble."

Batman: "Damian…."

Nightwing: "Don't worry dad, I can do this. You taught me how."

Batman looked at Nightwing for a while and knew he was right.

Batman: "Alright…Alright."

Batman jumped in the car with Catwoman and the Batmobile zoomed off. For two minutes the Batmobile zooms through the streets of Gotham City. Little did Batman know that Harley Quinn was standing on top of a small building with a rocket launcher ready to kill Batman for the unrelated death of her love (Joker). She knew it wasn't really Batman's fault, but she still blamed him. She fires the rocket at the Batmobile and the Batmobile wipes out. Catwoman gets up from the totaled Batmobile and stumbles to safety. Confused and dazed, she barley makes to an alley. She looks back and sees Harley Quinn rush to the wrecked Batmobile.

Catwoman: "No you don't."

She stumbles and runs to Batman's aid. She quickly jump kicks Harley in the face, knocking her out. She goes for the Bat's radio.

Catwoman: "Alfred, Batman's on the ground bleeding. You need to come help!"

Alfred: "Right away miss Kyle. I'm actually here."

Deathstroke jumped off the Bat.

Deathstroke: "I wouldn't normally ask this about someone like Batman, but….is he going to be ok?"

Suddenly, a gun shot went off Deathstroke's brains were everywhere. Harley Quinn got up fast and wacked Catwoman in the back of the head with it. She leaped on top of Batman and shot him in the chest.

Catwoman: "No-! No-!

Catwoman ran at Harley and roundhouse kicked her in the face. She grabed Harley's gun smacked her across the face, than she started punching her and than clawing her. She even dragged both of her hands' talons down Harley Quinn's face, down her neck, and over both of Harley's breasts. She did this while sobbing heavily. She walked over to Batman because Harley was harmless at this point. Catwoman stands over Batman. Glaring down at him, she wishes he would stand.

Catwoman: "Damn it, you win Batman…I confess."

She grabs Deathstroke's gun and puts it to her head.

Catwoman: "Don't make this happen Bruce. Don't you do it you bastard."

Catwoman: "I swear, if you say nothing I'll do it. I swear Bruce."

Batman lay on the ground not saying a word.

Catwoman: "Say it….say it….say it…"

Catwoman's face started turning red.

Catwoman: "Say it, damn it!"

Catwoman's eyes began to shed tears. She pulled the hammer of the hand gun back.

Catwoman: "I'm not in a good place right now Bruce. Please don't abandon me. Please."

Catwoman has Deathstroke's gun in her hand. She starts squeezing the trigger.

Catwoman: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH god!"

Tears flow down her face as she prays that Batman is not dead.

Catwoman: "Batman, I'm sorry I never said it before, but I was scared. I couldn't take being hurt. I'm scared and I need you in my arms. I can't keep waiting for you to get up, but I swear I'll pull this trigger if you don't! Don't you care about me Bruce? Don't you…love me?"

Catwoman can feel the resistance on the gun's trigger. The resistance built in so a shooter knows when they are about to pull the trigger and fire.

Catwoman: "Ok…! Ok Batman. I love you! I've always loved you and was to scared to say it! Every man in my life has hurt me and I was sure you were going to too. I just wanted it to sto-o-op (she said sobbing). I just wanted to stop loving you, but I can't. I do need your help and I do need you so please get up! Get up! Bruce, get up please! I need you. I need you!"

Alfred quickly ran after Selena.

Alfred: "Miss Kyle, please, put the gun down! Miss Kyle! Miss Kyle."

Selena fell to her knees and cried.

Catwoman: "I'll do it! I'll pull this trigger, but if you stand up I'll put the gun down, ok?! If you stand…I'll put the gun down.

She sat there and tear drenched her face.

Catwoman: "Ok Batman, I said I would do it! I'll always love you!"

Batman: " What are you doing Selena?"

Catwoman: "Bruce?"

She dropped the gun.

Alfred: "Miss Kyle, thank God you dropped the gun."

Catwoman: "You're alive?"

Batman: "I had to hear you admit the true. Or else it would have destroyed you as it almost did me." Maybe, I could let live me and Alfred until your house is…

Catwoman quickly interrupted Bruce and grabbed his body, pulled his upper body up to her face, and gave him the biggest, longest, and deepest French kiss ever. They kissed for two minutes straight, before being harmlessly interrupted by Alfred.

Alfred: "I hate to interrupt moments, but if I didn't interrupt this one we might all be dead."

Black Masks men were running at them. Batman, Catwoman, and Alfred walked off into the Bat. Damian ran out and put an explosive device on the Batmobile. He then grabbed Slade and dragged him into the Bat and they all took off. Black Mask's men ran at them, but the C4 Nightwing had planted blow up before they could even get a good aim at the vehicle. They flew back to Wayne Manner. Selena's friend was already their, laying on the couch.

Selena's Friend: "Hey bro, how's it hanging?

Catwoman: "What are you….."

Batman: "I told her she could stay."

Selena's Friend: "Hey Damian, you're looking nice this morning."

Nightwing: "Morning?"

Selena's Friend: "It's 3 am. You guys didn't know that?"

Catwoman sat down next to her friend. She whispered with her.

Catwoman: "What is up with you with Bruce's son?"

Selena's Friend: "Nothing, just wanted to thank him for a little moment that happened with me and him while you were gone."

Batman: "Selena, follow me."

They walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. Batman opened the doors.

Batman: "This is where you'll sleep."

Catwoman: "Based on all the times I've broken in here, I know this is your bedroom. I know I said I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you the first night I'm here."

Batman: "I'm not sleeping here tonight."

Catwoman: "But then where are you going to….."

Batman: "I'm going sleep on the couch tonight. I'd say, after all you went through, you need this bed more than I do."

Catwoman: "Ah Bruce?"

Catwoman gave Batman one last French kiss good night. Batman left the master bedroom and walked down the stairs to the couch. Still wearing his Batsuit and Selena still wearing her cat costume they went to sleep, not caring about the fact that there were still more adventures to come.

The End.


End file.
